


Much Better

by opaliaus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Gentle Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opaliaus/pseuds/opaliaus
Summary: Alistair admires the developments in his partner as they satisfy one another. She reminds him that she cares.





	Much Better

**Author's Note:**

> written to fill an old kink meme prompt:
> 
> I would really love to read some gentle sex with Alistair and a pregnant Tabris. There aren't really any other specifics I have, other than that I would prefer for Tabris to at least be noticeably pregnant.

“My hands are cold.”

It wasn’t a question, though an answer wouldn’t have been necessary if it had been. The flattening of Sina’s ears when he reached for her hip was enough to let him know of her discomfort, and the mild twitching of her brows was confirmation of his observation. Alistair smiled despite himself, spreading his fingers further, brushing them against the swell of her belly. It had developed somewhat in the past few weeks, her womb blooming outwards as their child grew, overwhelming an otherwise slender torso. It was an odd and beautiful sight, waking to find her observing herself in the mirror, arching her back and thrusting her hips, unable to picture herself any bigger though she smiled coyly whenever she had the pleasure of watching Alistair get dressed, musing over his broad shoulders and thick chest, her words teasing his ears. _The Maker made you large, didn't He?_

“Should I wear gloves?” Alistair questioned, tapping his fingers against her in hopes of stirring his child into some movement.

“No.” Sina pressed her hand over Alistair’s, his fingertips tickling against the friction of her skin as she inhaled deeply, stomach expanding subtly until she exhaled her demand. “I want to feel you.”

“You don’t feel enough of me already?” Alistair rubbed his palms together and breathed into his hands before he stretched his fingers upwards towards her breasts, brushing his thumb along the swollen curve, studying how they hung and musing over the future sight of her feeding their small (or large, he supposed) child. “Better?"

"Better."

He smiled at her as he felt a mild push against his palm. "With all your complaints I’d think you’ve had more than enough of me.”

“I only complained when I thought I was sick,” Sina breathed, stomach contracting and flexing with her laughter as she climbed onto the bed and eased a thigh across his lap. She rested a hand on Alistair’s shoulder as she reached down to remove his braies, tugging lightly until Alistair dropped his hands from her to support himself on the mattress as he lifted his hips to assist her. Sina settled on top of him once he was bare, shifting in his lap at his soft, pleased exhale. “I quite like you in me.”

“Maker,” Alistair chuckled, rubbing a hand against his hot face. Sina grinned sharply, taking his hands to refocus him, placing one on her hip and the other over her chest, holding it there as she sighed heavily. Alistair shifted against her, his fingers digging into her warm skin, nails scraping against the small, glorious dimples low in her back. He exhaled against her collarbone before pressing his lips against her throat, sucking invisible marks into skin too dark for much to show. It was fitting. Save for the width of her, none would think she'd ever given herself to anyone. Despite the product of their union, Alistair knew better than to ever think of her as his property. He couldn't truly mark her because she'd never allow it. Her steady defiance was what allowed her to survive despite circumstance. What had saved Thedas from the Blight and gave it the chance to thrive, just as their child was thriving deep in her belly.

Sina drew her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp lightly as she rolled her hips, willing him closer to her. She whined softly as his hard, muscled center slid against her heavy middle, warming her to a point of near agitation. Alistair brushed his palms against the sides of Sina's belly, entranced by the shape and sway, a soft laugh rising from his chest as Sina kissed him diligently, her fingers squeezing his firm shoulders and thick arms, roaming and exploring to appreciate every inch of him. "I love you, Alistair," she whispered against him, pressing the words to his lips. They buzz against the bridge of his nose, they sting his jaw, they whisk against his ear. "You must know."

"I suspect you might," Alistair breathed as she started to move slower, arching her back to press belly harder against him. Taut and full, burdened with his human young. The girl who grew up wary, suspicious, and strong wouldn't submit herself to harboring the young of an oppressor. She loved him as he was, she challenged him to be better. She was uncompromising when it came to the will of her people, and he was awestruck by her fortitude. They had grown so much together - his own ignorance blatantly clear once he came to know her better: as an elf, a member of the disparaged. There was always room for improvement, and he strived to _be_ better. For her and for every single person they had saved, for the people whose lives would still be terrible regardless of the Blight. The unyielding curve between them was a silent promise to him, to forever love him. Alistair refused to let it be an erasure of herself, of her people, of her struggle. He refused to be content with himself as he was, when she would always be the one giving more. "Just a bit."

"Just a bit," Sina agreed.

They worked each other up lazily, their gradual rhythm building and cresting as Alistair willed himself to extend his release; sinking, hovering stagnant for a moment until Alistair let his fingers creep up along the burdened curve of Sina’s back to grip the back of her neck. His fingertips eased into her curls, a soft cloud providing a delicate halo to the tumultuous mind that often stumped him with its considerations. “ _Brainstorms_ ,” Alistair hissed suddenly, amused by the pun.

Sina’s eyes widened in concern but she didn’t pause in her movements, arching her brows instead while breathing a startled “what?” as she shifted to resettle in his lap.

Alistair shook his head and kissed her deeply, his lips breaking into a smile as he was met with the taste of honeyed tarts and ginger. He wandered from her lips to kiss her rounded nose. Her dimpled cheeks, her delicate jaw. He snaked his arm around her, fixing her to him and leaning them forwards until Sina was lying flat on the mattress, his name twisting from her parted lips in an awfully pleasant moan. It was torturous to watch her, to see her still and swollen, warm eyes appraising him when he pulled away to take her in. Her breasts shifted as she breathed, one hand shifting to cup her stomach. “Alistair.” She spoke his name like it was a treat, even with her brows furrowed at his sudden lull in activity. "Keep on."

“In a moment,” he smiled, chuckling when she encircled him with her legs, thick thighs too strong and enticing to ever attempt fleeing. “I'm overwhelmed by your beauty.”

“I’m certainly overwhelming,” Sina agreed, drawing her knuckles over herself. Alistair watched her as she traced the golden marks stretching across her hips before her fingers strayed to some of the ugly scars she held as souvenirs from their campaign to save the world. Alistair bowed to meet her fingers, kissing her shoulder, her breast, her sternum, hovering there as he tucked his fingers into the warmth pulsing against him, causing her to twist and arch her back.

“Is that better?” Alistair questioned softly against her navel, drawing his lips lower, until he met her core and was greeted with a quiet, devastated “ _yes_.” Each twitch and stalled breath fueled his enthusiasm, until Sina had her fingers knotted in his hair and his name caught in her throat. Alistair was satisfied to find her panting when he rose, one knee bent while the other remained hooked over his shoulder.

“Taught you well,” Sina breathed as she closed her eyes, her fingers curling against her throat. “Much better than the fumbling we used to do at camp trying to get warm.”

“Certainly,” Alistair agreed, raising himself to join her on the bed before rubbing his hand over her promising swell. “Much better.”


End file.
